


The Harmony

by TheMagicalyPurpleMastodon



Category: This is orginal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicalyPurpleMastodon/pseuds/TheMagicalyPurpleMastodon
Summary: The Harmony is a totalitarian government that has finally taken over the world, Judas Reed has to decide to join the Harmony or fight back





	The Harmony

My name is Judas Reed, if you are reading this hopefully you have found a way out. Today, March 19, 3437 is the day The Harmony took over, today it is the end of the world as we know it. Everybody always knew this day would come, but always hoped it never would.  
The Perfect, the person in charge of The Harmony appeared on every piece of tech he could and told us to await the Organizers, who will come and put us in our place. I am hiding in my school’s janitor closet, and have been since my phone stopped telling me that “all will be okay if you do as asked and do not resist”. I do not want to be found and placed like most. So once the message stopped I hid. Once the school knew that The Harmony had truly and finally taken over, everybody tried to hide but the teachers knew that it was no use to hide they would always find you and put you in your place, but before Mrs. Doe could stop me I grabbed my friend Rico Alvarez as he raced past calling my name, and hid back in the closet.  
“Dude stop writing they might hear it.” whispered Rico.  
“It’s okay we’ll be found anyway, the school was bugged last weekend for audio and video.” I whisper back. “As long as they take along to to find us we’ll be okay, they had to expect people would hide right. . . right?” I say with a hint of panic. What if they expected full cooperation from everyone. What if they. . . no surely they wouldn’t do that to us we’re just teenagers.  
“Judas I just don’t want them to y-y-you know, have us recycled.” Rico mouthed the last part. I run my fingers through my hair and start writing again.  
If you have found a way out or even if you haven't, hopefully they have stopped the awful practice of recycling, this is when one or more of your body parts are taken off, killed, by either boiling, or flame then reattached and brought back to life by electric nerve stimulation, the pain is said to be so bad, that it can only be done three times before you either die or go insane.  
“Seriously dude stop writing, I don’t care if they find us, but I want to do everything we can, to at least be in here more than three minutes.” Rico said rather threateningly.  
“Fine just shut up your making more noise than me.” I slid the notebook into my back pocket. Rico opened his mouth as if to speak but then closed it quickly when the doorknob rattled. I held my breath, the door opened something was tossed in, then the door was quickly shut.  
I screamed “OXYGEN GRENADE” at once all the oxygen in the small closet was gone. For about thirty seconds me and Rico were trying and failing to scream, then slowly it all went black.  
When I wake up I’m in a gray room alone strapped to a concrete chair. I still felt the slight bulge in my pocket and am relieved. Out of seemingly thin air a monotone voice starts speaking to me.  
“Judas Argus Reed, age 17, height 6’3, weight 167  
lbs, born to Eric and Lesa Reed on 3420 September 9th 3:29 pm, died March 22th 3437 4:17 pm. You are now and forever to be known as John Doe, number 873519, class 5 citizen, occupation - Identical, arranged spouse Jane Doe, number 873519, class 4 citizen, occupation - teacher. You are permitted to have up to 3 children and at least 1 child is required.” A buzzer sounded once the voice finished. Three men came from a wall I thought solid, grabbed me and took me to a room with a single bed, a toilet, and a sink. It looked like a picture from a history textbook about prison cells. I sat down on the floor, pulled out my notebook and started to write. We will be different, we have to, if we want to live. When I heard something and quickly slid the notebook under the bed. The cell door opens and a girl with hazel eyes and dark hair is shoved in then the door is sealed once again. She looks about three years younger than me.  
“Uh. . . Hello, I’m” I pause to look around the room  
for cameras and any obvious audio bugs, seeing none I continue. “Judas Reed, who are you?.”  
“Jane Doe, number 873519…” she starts.  
“No, not their name your name the one your parents  
gave you.” I smile faintly.  
“Oh. . . Abigail White, but my friends call me Sail,  
cause in elementary my ‘g’ looked more like an ‘s’.”  
“Well, looks like we are going to be seeing each  
other a lot so what do you like to do? I like to draw and fly planes.” I say reminiscing about the last time I flew a plane  
“I like to read and write stories, I also love working  
with nano droids” I look at her puzzled. “The small robots that keep every piece of tech working no matter what.”  
“Oh. . .those things that's cool, I suck at anything  
tech related. Once when I was twelve I had to change the power cells in my purr-pet and ended up in the hospital with one of them up my nose and touching my brain, don’t bother asking how it happened cause I have about as much a clue as a clamshell.” After about two and a half hours of talking about other interests we started to get tired.  
“Sail, you take the bed I can sleep on the floor.” to  
my surprise she did not argue but simply flopped on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I pulled my notebook out again and began to write. I have just met my “arranged spouse” who is three years younger than me. I haven’t seen Rico again, who I have had no sign of since the O2 grenade. I stop writing and slide the notebook into my pocket, then slowly sleep over takes me.  
After what felt like a good hour of sleep, Sail shakes me awake.  
“Whatdoyouwant?” I say lazily.  
“Organizers just came in and told us to be ready in twenty minutes,” when I do nothing she adds “That was ten minutes ago” I suddenly spring to life and rush to the tiny sink and begin to brush my teeth and wash my face at the same time. “Hurry” Sail says looking anxious. The door opens the second I put the toothbrush down. Two men enter.  
“John Doe number 873519, step forward.” says the  
first man. I take a step forward. The second man hands me three pieces of pale green clothing a white bandana, and a pair of sandals.  
“Jane Doe number 873519, step forward.” Sail steps  
up and is given the same things as me but smaller.  
“You are to change and be ready in fifteen minutes,  
at that time we will come back to have you registered.” they exit and close the door.  
“Sail, we need to change I have no idea what will happen when they come back but be ready for anything including being shot.” I pause, she looks at me extremely worried. “I mean it is highly unlikely we will be shot but you know expect the worst, hope for the best and all that.” I say tieing the bandanna on my left leg.  
“O-o-okay but I might use you as a shield if we get shot at.” she says in a slightly humerus tone while slipping on the pale green shirt. Once we are both changed, we start talking.  
“So, Judas about all this. . . stuff, that has been going on how do you feel about, I mean are you like for it or against it?” she asks blushing lightly towards the end.  
“I don’t know. . . I don’t know.” I’m not for it, but I am not exactly against it, I want this to end but I don’t want to be a part of its downfall. For the next few minutes we sat in silence, then men come back and tell us to follow. We started to walk down a hall the same shade of green as our clothes. The only light was from single green tinted light bulbs every three or so feet.  
“Wow they really like green don’t they.” said Sail in a whisper.  
“I think it has to do with what green means, like when you look at the colour green you feel safe and happy, so why in the world would you want to leave if you are safe and happy.” I whisper back.  
“Oh.” We take a right turn and Sail turns looks in one of the doors.  
“Judas I know the kid in that room, Zachry Foster, he was my neighbor for five years, we went to school together.” I look in the door and see a tall sandy blonde haired kid about a year younger than me tied to a concrete chair. We continue to walk down a long winding hallway. After what felt like two hours and five miles of walking we reach a door and are instructed to enter and sit down. When we enter we see two chairs and tables with the outline of a hand on the left side. We sit down and wait.  
“What do you think is going to happen to us?”


End file.
